Demons (Midnightverse)/Abilities and Weaknesses
Demons are very powerful beings who required the combined efforts of the Angels and the various Gods living on Creation to defeat during the Holy War. The weakest of the demons are equal to a D Rank Mid Class Being in strength. The strongest are able to easily fight the Elder Gods on equal grounds and even the Seraphim and Cadres in their primes. Powers and Abilities Common Abilities: * Superhuman Strength: Demons exhibit strength beyond normal humans. A single demon is capable of taking on an army of humans with bare hands and a large number of other supernatural beings. * Superhuman Speed: Demons can move faster than most beings. * Super Stamina: Demons have enhanced stamina and can go for extended periods of time without rest, food, or water. * Immunity: Demons are immune to poison and disease. * Immortality: Demons cannot die due to natural causes and can live indefinitely. * Invulnerability: Injuries that can kill all other species such as destroyed organs or broken necks cannot kill or have very little effect on demons. Only demonic, angelic, or special weapons can kill and harm demons. * Biokinesis: Demons can manipulate life forces and the biology of other beings. For example, Beelzebub caused Zeus to hemorrhage. Astaroth was capable of making everyone’s eyes bleed and Abbadon gave an entire town cancer. * Electrokinesis: Demons can manipulate electronics and electricity. * Telekinesis: Demons have telekinetic abilities. Alistair was able to rip multiple buildings out of the ground telekinetically. * Umbrakinesis: Demons can control and manipulate darkness. * Pyrokinesis: The demon Tom set an entire apartment on fire in a matter of seconds. Beelzebub was capable of incinerating an entire jungle effortlessly. * Advanced Telekinesis: Drexel, a mid-level demon, could throw three trucks with his mind. * Dream Walking: Demons can enter the dreams of others. * Mental Manipulation: Astaroth manipulated the memories and mental state of an entire city. * Flight: Demons can fly. * Teleportation: Demons can teleport. * Apportation: Demons can apport others. * Possession: Demons can possess others. By possessing them, demons gain access to their memories and mind and have total control over their movements. Possession can be thwarted with anti-possession wards and exorcisms. * Astral Perception: Demons can perceive spirits and the true forms of other supernatural beings. * Astral Projection: '''Demons can project their image. * '''Clairsentience: Demons can sense energy. * Flight: Demons are capable of flight. * Electromagnetic Interference: A demon’s mere presence is capable of affecting all manner of technology. * Super Senses: Demons have enhanced senses. * Chaotic Form: A demon’s true form has adverse effects on weaker or lesser beings ranging from terror and insanity to loss of vision due to the eyes being incinerated. Exclusive Powers Prince of Hell Powers *'Immense Strength': The Princes of Hell display obscene amounts of strength and are much stronger than the other members of Demonkind. Beelzebub, a Prince of Hell and Lord of Hunger, was able to effortlessly defeat the Four Satans, Indra, and Baraqiel. He wields strength on the level of the Elder Gods. Dagon has stated that she wielded even more power than Beelzebub and was able to scare lower demons into submission. *'Immense Speed': Princes of Hell have immense levels of speed. *'Immense Durability': Princes of Hell are extremely durable. *'Molecular Combustion': Dagon was able to reduce a demon to dust with a snap of her fingers. Beelzebub was also able to make a group of boys explode in a shower of blood by snapping his fingers. *'Absorption': Beelzebub can absorb all energy based attacks and add it to his own reserves. He is limited by the number of limbs and cannot absorb attacks that he cannot see. Faustian Demon Powers *'Reality Warping' (Through deals): Faustian Demons can alter reality through deals by using the souls of their victims to power them allowing them to perform feats that normally powerful beings can do such as resurrection. Firstborn Powers *'Immense Strength': Lilith wields immense levels of raw strength surpassing that of all other demons. Lilith stands at the pinnacle of Demonkind with her power being feared by all demons in existence. *'Immense Speed': Lilith has immense levels of speed. *'Immense Durability': Lilith is extremely durable. *'Highly Advanced Inferna-Photokinesis': Unique to Lilith. Lilith can control and manipulate light like Angels however, her form of light is powered by her Miasma. Like the light of angels, Lilith's light is highly lethal to devils as it is still light and contains some holy properties due to her status as Lucifer's eldest child. Category:CrimsonSOng